


Lacking an Angel

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never touched her when Luna was home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacking an Angel

He never touched her when Luna was home.

It was the only rule, the only hesitation, the only thing that kept her from thinking: _This time, it will work out._

But Luna, sweet, wonderful Luna, was gone too often for Ginny to fret. Too often to notice anything wrong in her marriage, too long to notice the glances exchanged between her husband and best friend.

She couldn't talk to Luna anymore these days. Luna, who took her in and gave her a home when Harry told her to leave. Luna, who didn't judge like Hermione did when Harry told everyone why their marriage broke apart. Luna, who held her as she cried over Harry and Dean and every man she fell in love with. Luna, who was practically an angel. Luna, who had the perfect life.

And the perfect husband. She'd thought him silly and strange before she came to live the Nargle Nest (Rolf's nickname for their home, much to Luna's dislike), too different from anyone else she knew. Too much like Luna, not enough like Ginny. But she'd come to know his kindness and sweetness, soaking in it until it was both too much and never enough. And even though Ginny knew she was just a replacement, just platinum to Luna's gold, just there to pass the time until Luna came back from one of her business trips, her heart wouldn't listen.

So she met Rolf's eyes and he smiled his big, wide smile, and Ginny kissed him because otherwise she might just fall apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
